


А «казачки»-то не наши

by mnogabukv



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gen, new lodger
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Франкенштейн подобрал новых жильцов, с целью изучения и перевоспитания.Оба постояльца похожи чем-то, конечно же, не тем, что оба серийные маньякиУ них же маски!





	А «казачки»-то не наши

\- Директор, эти…это, тоже, наверное, из-за границы по какому-нибудь обмену?  
В хитрую маскировку новых учеников, предсказуемо зашифрованных под великовозрастных аутистов в общем-то, не поверил даже не очень-то сообразительный двоечник и прогульщик Хан Шин Ву, не говоря уже о более проницательных и просто умных девочках, ноблесс и бывших агентах Союза.  
Крайне раздраженный неуемным любопытством этих, несколько уже поднадоевших ему детей, Франкенштейн процедил сквозь зубы что-то неразборчивое и метнул испепеляющий взгляд из-под стильных очков-хамелеонов.  
\- Это новые объекты для всестороннего изучения… - выболтал чуть ли не всю подноготную происходящих событий ничуть не смутившийся наглым враньем М-21.  
\- Это люди с так называемыми «особенными способностями» и нашему директору, как известному медицинскому светилу поручили за ними сейчас присматривать, - ловко подправил легенду для учеников хакер Тао.  
Молчаливый Такео с плохо скрываемой ненавистью покосился на непроницаемо холодных двухметровых амбалов, похожих телосложением и дикостью друг на друга, как инь и ян, как близнецы-братья.  
Даже похожие на арестантскую робу комбинезоны выглядели одинаково.  
\- И жить тоже здесь будут?  
Домочадцы синхронно перекрестились и поморщились.  
\- Ага, - мрачно пошутил, не представляющий как он будет спать в досягаемости трех километров от этих субчиков оборотень, - в подземелье специальные криокамеры понастроили…С пентаграммами и цепями, не хуже, чем уютная сибирская колыбелька персонажа Себастиана Стэна.  
Братья-криперы (не туфли на каблуке, а взрывающиеся зеленые зомби из «Майнкафта») не то, чтобы возмутились таким предосудительным отношением, но даже не шелохнулись.  
В течение пары часов после размораживания было слегка затруднительно адекватно реагировать на внешние раздражители и особенно на ехидную критику М-21.  
Джесси даже решил, что после достаточного «разогрева», недоделанную собачку он все-таки изловит и съест.  
Его замороженный собрат тактику расчленения критиков в «пух и прах» в общем и целом, наверняка, приветствовал.  
А все дурная привычка неугомонного Франкенштейна подбирать и притаскивать в дом, все, что плохо лежит, или кого удалось утащить из загребущих экспериментальных лабораторий Союза.  
«Ничего, я и этих голубчиков перевоспитаю, в конце концов, я же создатель с культовым мировым именем - Франкенштейн».  
-Ну-ка, Майки, надень свои розовые тапочки, а ты, Джесси, завтра же пришьешь на положенное место заячьи ушки. И чтобы никаких острых предметов за столом, превышающих по размеру кухонные ножи, зубочистки и вилки.  
Двухметровые близнецы, видно было по голосу, что расплылись в кривоватой и неловкой пока что улыбке.  
\- Это – Джейсон, я – Майк…Мы решили поменяться масками.  
Франкенштейн недоверчиво вздернул бровь и пригляделся внимательнее, действительно, как же он забыл про гидроцефалию и немного смещенную верхнюю челюсть Джесси.  
А ведь сами додумались до такой подставы, экие сообразительные сорванцы… Ушлепки…  
Умиленный хозяин смахнул навернувшуюся на глаза скупую мужскую слезу.  
\- Видел? – Оборотень не поверил своим глазам и недоверчиво хмыкнул. – Может симулирует?  
\- Надо обязательно запечатлеть этот волнительный момент, - Тао проворно защелкал камерой на своем и что еще важнее, на директорском телефоне.  
Пусть потом это мерзкое воплощение Темного Копья от слезливых проявлений собственных чувств не отнекивается.  
\- Может пробирочку дать?- Кто-то (неназванный тип) видимо чересчур уверовал в мнимую доброту Франкенштейна и в мифическую защитную магию.  
Довольные произведенным эффектом бывшие маньяки приветственно помахали руками.  
\- Это что, они, типа так пошутили? – удивлению бывших обитателей особняка не было предела.

Между тем, бывший и снова нынешний официальный помощник Кромбелла, Юрий, по поводу новых приобретений директора школы Е Ран, все-таки отписался в Твиттер:  
\- А штампа, что «мейд ин Союз» на «казачках» все же нет, не наши это мутанты, как пить дать, не наши.

6 мая 2019


End file.
